Miss Hogwarts
by Sekai
Summary: A Beauty Pagent hits Hogwarts hard...
1. Miss Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: Everything you know belongs to the genius that is J.K.Rowling.**

Miss Hogwarts

Lily hurried over to the post board in the common room where loads of Gryffindors were gathered. Jennifer and Iris where at her heels.

--------------------------------------

_MISS HO__GWARTS_

As this year is Hogwarts one thousandth year of existence our Head Master, Albus Dumbledore, has decided to give you students something to do over the year. In co-operation with the rest of the staff, we have decided upon a Miss Hogwarts competition with three girls from each house. In December there will be an individual competition in each house where they will choose their three girls. Everyone above fifteen may enter.

_The judges will be following:  
__Headmaster – Albus Dumbledore  
__Gryffindor Head of House – Minerva McGonnagal  
__Slytherin Head of House – Bartemus Vector  
__Ravenclaw Head of House – Filius Flitwick  
__Hufflepuff Head of House – Maria Floricole  
__Sponsor – Rigidus Malfoy  
__Talent Scout – David Patil  
__Model – Melissa Hart  
__Musician – George Carter  
__Actress – Angelica Wellman_

--------------------------------------

Lily turned to her two friends.  
"So, are you going to enter?" Jennifer shrugged.  
"Don't know." Iris said.  
"How 'bout you?" Jennifer asked.  
"I don't know either. I won't win, that's for sure." Her two friends looked at her.  
"Lils, you're gorgeous. Your hair is thick and soft," Iris said.  
"And those beautiful green eyes of yours, and I envy you those lashes!" Jennifer continued.  
"Hair and eyes are not everything." Lily protested.  
"And what a figure, or what Jamey?" Lily turned to Sirius.  
"He's right Lily, you're gorgeous." Lily blushed terribly at James' words.  
"Lily," Remus said, "You have the figure, the height and the face of a model. You have the brain to be anything you want. And your personality... I have no words."  
"Thank you Moony."  
"You're welcome Tiger." The three boys dumped down in the couches and chairs surrounding the three girls.  
"So… You want me to enter?" Lily asked. All five of them nodded.  
"Okay," Lily sighed, "Anyone got a quill?" Iris flicked a quill out of her pocket and handed it to Lily. She accepted it and slowly walked over to the board. The crowd parted to let her through. Slowly she wrote _Lily Evans_ on the top of the before empty sheet.

"So, you're not signing up?" Sirius asked Iris and Jennifer after Lily had returned.  
"Nah. We're supporting our friend." Iris smiled.  
"You know that you have the beauty to win as well?"  
"No! Seriously! Me?" Jennifer said.  
"I'm serious." Sirius said very seriously.  
"We know. What have that got to do with anything?" Iris said jokingly.  
"I'm serious with the fact that all three of you are drop dead gorgeous." Sirius said. At that Jennifer and Iris blushed deep red. "But I'm still not signing up." Iris said.  
"Me neither." Jennifer added.

James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were a part of a foursome that called themselves The Marauders. For the past six years James Potter and Lily Evans had been enemies. Or, James had been her enemy 'til fourth grade. Then he saw she was hot, and tried to get her on a date half the time, but to Lily he was a royal pain in the butt. But something had clearly happened. 'Cause now they weren't just friends, but secretly in love with each other. Why they didn't do anything about it was a mystery to everybody.

The next day Lily and her friends saw more names on the Gryffindor list. 'Huff' she shuddered.

After a week the list was collected by McGonnagal, and the names on the list was final.

_7th  
Lily Rose Evans  
Yvonne Cimera  
Rowena White  
Feline Longbottom  
Aphelia Patil  
Victoria Chali  
Liv Griffith  
Aphrodite Barthon  
Janet Andora Havell  
Stephanie Fay James _

_6th  
__Tara Michelle Cedes  
__Emmeline Jean Vance  
__Andromeda Black  
__Catharine Seagle  
J__aqueline Carrie  
__Michelle Tonks  
__Elizabeth Georgeton_

_5th  
__Theresa Maria Quinn  
__Sheila Jade  
__Shari Core Cannes  
__Bianca Novell_

The week after, each Head of House declared to their houses how the individual House choosing would happen. Every member of the house was enlisted to give five points, joint to one person or split over several. Then would the Head of Houses judge the group, and give them final points between 0 and 100.

When McGonnagal red up the points up the following week, Lily could not believe her ears; she had received 157 points out of 1130 possible! That was like---wow!

So, the unbelievable had happened, Lily was on the top! But now came the thing she feared worst. Jennifer and Iris had convinced her to sing for the judges, and as she came down the morning of the judging day, she found the common room had been rearranged. The sofas, chairs, beanbags and stools had been placed in several rows, in a kind of half circle, in front of a stage. Lily found her legs feeling like jelly, and had to have Jennifer's supporting help to reach the great hall. Iris asked what was wrong, as Lily hadn't taken one bite from her blueberry jam and banana toast.  
"Everyone's going to watch! I'm gonna stand there, looking like an idiot while I try to sing!" It didn't help Lily's temper much, when she learned she was to sing first...  
"What? No! Never!"  
"Come on Lily, you have to." Iris pleaded.  
"You'll get it over with sooner." Jennifer tried.  
"There's no backing out now, and you know it." Lily slumped down on her bed in defeat, but was pulled up again by her friends.  
"You have to get ready Lily." They pushed her into the showers to wash up and when finished, she was placed in a hard chair in front of a mirror. Iris curled her long red hair slightly at the bottom, and brushed it over and over again. They carefully pulled a dress over her head before pushing her back down in the chair. The dress was strapless and form-fitting. It flared out at her hips and trailed slightly in the back. It was smooth and elegant, and was in a creamy colour. Jennifer lined Lily's eyes with green and black to bring them more out, and added a light touch of cream and green at her eyelids. Lily's mouth was carefully painted in red and glossed with a clear lip-gloss. Iris drew some of Lily's hair back with pearl decorated clips and they landed a pearl necklace around Lily's neck as well as some pearls in her ears. Iris drew the brush through Lily's hair a couple of times before they ushered her out the door. "Lily Rose Evans!" called Minerva McGonnagal, and Lily elegantly walked down the stairs. Catcalls were heard from Sirius, James, Remus and Peter in a beanbag corner close to the stage. Lily smiled at them and lifted her dress carefully so she could enter the stage. She could see that some had brought their wizard cameras, and by tomorrow, a tape with her name on it would wander the school.  
"I'm going to sing." Lily said in a slightly shaking voice.  
"The song is from 1973, and is made by a Scandinavian group." She saw Jennifer wave her wand at the loud speakers and music issued from these.

"_I'm nothing special  
In fact, I'm a bit of a bore  
If I tell a joke,  
You've probably heard it before  
But I have a talent a wonderful thing  
Cause everyone listens when I start to sing  
I'm so grateful and proud  
All I want is to sing it out loud  
So I say thank you for the music  
The songs I'm singing  
Thanks for all the joys they're bringing  
Who can live without it?  
I ask in all honesty  
What would life be?  
Without a song or dance  
What are we?  
So I say thank you for the music  
For giving it to me  
Mother says I was a dancer before I could walk  
She says I began to sing long before I could talk  
And I've often wondered  
How did it all start?  
Who found out that nothing can capture a heart  
Like a melody can?  
Well, whoever it was I'm a fan  
So I say thank you for the music  
The songs I'm singing  
Thanks for all the joys they're bringing  
Who can live without it?  
I ask in all honesty  
What would life be?  
Without a song or dance  
What are we?  
So I say thank you for the music  
For giving it to me  
I've been so lucky_  
_I am the girl with golden hair  
__I wanna sing it lout to every body  
__What a joy what an life what a chance  
__So I say thank you for the music  
__The songs I'm singing  
__Thanks for all the joys they're bringing  
__Who can live without it?  
__I ask in all honesty  
__What would life be?  
__Without a song or dance  
__What are we?  
__So I say thank you for the music  
__For giving it to me  
__So I say thank for the music  
__For giving it to me"_

Lily's fellow Gryffindors applauded, and Sirius did another catcall.  
"Thank you Miss Evans," Dumbledore said. "You have the voice to capture a 90, the beauty is clearly there," At this Lily blushed severely  
"And your elegance and fashion taste shows me that you clearly know what you are doing. But I will have a listen to what my colleagues mean." Dumbledore turned to the four Head of Houses.  
"She's one of my best students," Flitwick, the Charms teacher and Ravenclaw Head of House said, "_The_ best I'll dare myself to say. And I have long known her voice is great. I quite agree with you Headmaster."  
"Minerva?"  
"I will echo Flitwicks words, she's one of the best I have, if not the best, and though her voice often was spoiled on arguing with James Potter in the past, I must agree to that it is beautiful. You have a true tone in your voice, and I chorus the last two."  
"Yes," Floricole, Hufflepuff Head of House said, "An extraordinary voice. But her looks today can not be trusted completely on her. Her wonderful choice of clothing and make up we can surely give her companions Miss Savoy and Miss Winter much of the honour for. But she deserves a high score." Professor Floricole smiled at Lily and turned to professor Vector, the Slytherin Head of House. As expected professor Vector who, even though he clearly didn't want to, had to admit that Lily was much better than most of his Slytherin, collected, in his subject, potions. And there was no denying that her voice was superb, but clearly, you couldn't just go around giving the girl a hundred points. Seventy should be more that enough. The professors decided upon 85 points, on which they ignored most of professor Vectors comments. Lily blew a kiss to the Marauders before leaving for the dorm. The other girls cross-examined her for a good twenty minutes before letting her go. Lily stayed hidden in the dorm for the good two hours the competition lasted, and only went down when all of the participants were asked to gather in the common room.

Third place was awarded to Rowena White, second to Tara Cedes and first, surprise, surprise, was awarded Lily. From Ravenclaw Marilee Voulige, Jeannie Sanders and Madelyn Morris were chosen, from Hufflepuff Desiree Cannes, Mirabella Quinn and Catheryn Douglas were chosen and from Slytherin Persephone Malfoy, Xyania Partridge and Diana Rodney were chosen.


	2. A First

**Disclaimer: Everything you know belongs to the genius that is J.K.Rowling. Parts belong to J.R.R.Tolkien.**

**Miss Hogwarts**

_Over the Christmas holiday James asked Lily out and they became a couple. He asked her to the ball they knew would be held in the end of the school year, and she accepted._

The twelve of them had spent months together with some selected people and judges, for them to see more what all of them stood for. They had become close, most of them at least, and that was important when they would choose Miss Congeniality. They also used this time for inspiration, as all of them would show a creation they had made along with their crew to a special price called Miss Creativity. The students of the school could vote for the one they thought had the most Charisma on the stage and on wizarding photos. All of these awards, and the awarding of The Miss Hogwarts price, would happen on the ball celebrating the finishing of Hogwarts one-thousandth year. The winner would be the queen of the ball, and her date, if she was dateless the Head Boy would take the place and be the king of the ball. Whoever ended up on second place would take over as Miss Hogwarts if the winner, for some reason, couldn't or wouldn't be Miss Hogwarts.

The twelve girls, or perhaps women, stepped out on the stage in the great hall where the teachers' tables used to be. As they looked out in the room they could see the ten judges along a table in front of them, and behind them again they could see their own families and fellow students. On the far right space had been cleared and twelve round tables with sofas and chairs around stood ready for the participants and their crew. Some family members, mostly mothers and sisters, had seated themselves there, proudly waiting for their daughter or sister. Lily felt natural on her high heel, as she had always been forced to wear high heels at formal occasions, but she saw Mirabella Quinn from Hufflepuff next to her bite her lip and change positions over and over again.  
On Dumbledores sign the girls went over to the door at their right and disappeared. She noted that Rigidius Malfoy, the competition sponsor, winked to Persephone Malfoy from Slytherin, she was probably his daughter or niece or something. As they came into the backstage room, the girls hurriedly left for their rooms where their crew awaited them. As Lily came in Jennifer flung herself around Lily's neck.  
"You're so pretty, you're gonna win!" After being released from her friend Lily went over to the changing room where a very elven inspired dress hang. She got out of the creamy white formal dress and snuggled herself into the other one. She drew her hair over to one side and went out to the others. Iris pushed her down in a chair and kneeled in front of her while Yvonne (Chimeara, fellow sixth year, resigned prefect) dug her hands into Lily's hair. After twenty minutes or so Lily could distantly hear the applause after what probably was Xyania's act, after that she could hear Tara, Catheryn and Marilee finish.  
Now they had finished with her and Lily went out in the hall and saw a glimpse of Persephones long silvery hair as she gracefully slipped out the door to the stage. After some time another round of applause was heard and Lily opened the door. Lily stepped out on the stage and seated herself on a chair. Her hair had been braided and twisted around one her head and she was clad in a wonderful, elven inspired dress. As she seated herself, Jennifer crept out the door and stepped forward.  
"In the middle of the table, against the woven cloths upon the wall, there was a chair upon a canopy, and there sat a lady fair to look upon, and so like was she in form of womanhood to Elrond that Frodo guessed that she was one of his close kindred. Young she was and yet not so. The braids of her dark hair were touched by no frost; her white arms and clear face were flawless and smooth, and the light of stairs was in her bright eyes, grey as a cloudless night; yet queenly she looked, and thought and knowledge were in her glance, as of one who has known many things that the years bring. Above her brow her head was covered with a cap of silver lace netted with small gems, glittering white; but her soft grey raiment had no ornament save a girdle of leaves wrought in silver." After Jennifer had read this Lily rose and stepped a bit forward. To the audience it seemed that it was indeed the elven princess from Tolkiens book that stood before them, so filled with beauty and knowledge she was.  
Jennifer continued: "So it was that Frodo saw her whom few mortals had yet seen; Arwen, daughter of Elrond, in whom it was said that the likeness of Lúthien had come on earth again; and she was called Undómiel, for she was the Evenstar of her people. Long she had been in the land of her mother's kin, in Lórien beyond the mountains, and was lately returned to Rivendell to her father's house." After this Jennifer stepped back and stood in the shadows of the curtain.  
"The world of Tolkien, described in his books about the ring, has fascinated me deeply, and the piece just now was picked from it. Many songs are written in these books, and as I, unfortunately, have none of the melodies, I have made some of my own. This particular song, I believe is called 'A Elbereth Gilthoniel'." Lily smiled gently at everyone, still spellbound by her appearance and sang.

"A Elbereth Gilthoniel,  
Silviren penna míriel  
O menel aglar elenath!  
Na-chaered palan-díriel  
O galadhremmin ennorath,  
Fanuilos, le linnathon  
Nef aear, si nef aearon!"

Her voice rang clear as water, and light after tones of rippled water and raindrops rang the room. Dumbledore nodded at her. "Thank you, Miss Evans." Lily bowed lightly and left as gracefully as an elven maiden in the forest. Jennifer followed her as in a daze.  
"Wow."  
"I did bad?" Lily asked her with a nervous look in her eyes.  
"No, you did wonderful." Jennifer smiled. Lily and Jennifer swished past the nervous Mirabella and slipped into the room with the others again. In there Lily slipped back into the creamy white dress and Jennifer washed her face before applying some matching make up. Yvonne unbraided Lily's hair and curled the edges a bit up with a curling iron. Lily looked at her reflection in the mirror in front of her. Some light champagne-coloured eye shadow rested in a thin layer on her eyelids. Her lashes had been lengthened, curled and coloured and circled her green eyes framed in dark green eyeliner. Lily slipped on some high-heeled creme coloured shoes ad rose from the chair.  
She looked around in the room. Somebody had filled it with different sorts of lilies under her act. She picked up a card attached to a bouquet of lily of the valleys. _To my sweet Lily, flowers to match your beauty. James._ She smiled. A bouquet of tiger lilies was from Remus, and others were from Peter, Sirius, her mother, Jennifer, Iris, and several others. Lily hastily dried some tears away before they ruined her make up. A single white and green lily was placed in front of the mirror and Lily looked on the card.

_To see a World in a grain of sand,  
__**And Heaven in a wild flower,  
**__Hold Infinity in the palm of your hand,  
__And Eternity in an hour._

Lily smiled; she recognised her father's handwriting. She turned to the girls behind of her. They left the room and entered the stage door, but instead of entering the stage they crept down a stair behind the carpet and reached the table where Lily's mother had seated herself. Rose silently rose and hugged her daughter, carefully, not to distract the judges or audience from Rowena (a fellow Gryffindor)'s act.  
They watched the remaining girls and gave them a chance to change before Lily had to enter the stage again. There every single one of them had to twirl and walk of all their might before they could seat themselves again. The judges wrote down something on their little pads individually before leaving the room to discuss.  
Now hell broke loose.  
The students rushed over to the raised platform the participants had seated themselves on and called for them. Lily ran over to the rail and reached out for Sirius as Remus pushed him up. With some trouble she managed to pull him over and the same repeated itself with James. Together they managed to get Remus and Peter up as well and exhausted they fell back on the couch. James landed his hand around Lily's shoulder, a gist for all the boys to show that Lily was his and only his. They laughed and talked for about half an hour and then the judges returned. The Marauders hugged Lily and jumped off the platform.  
Dumbledore cleared his throat and got everyone's attention.  
"May the twelve participants enter the stage." The twelve of then slowly filled up, and lined on the stage.  
"As I call your name you will walk down to the middle and then over to one of the circles." Dumbledore said indicating the white circles on the dark wooden floor.  
"The eight passers in random order." Lily felt the hall draw its breath.  
"Desiree Cannes, Hufflepuff." As the smiling blond stepped out of line the hall broke into applause.  
"Jeannie Sanders, Ravenclaw." Jeannie smiled like the sun when she received the storming applause.  
"Marilee Voulige, Ravenclaw.  
"Lily Evans, Gryffindor." When Lily stepped out the applause was thundering, as she was the first Gryffindor.  
"Xyania Partridge, Slytherin. Mirabella Quinn, Hufflepuff. Tara Cedes, Gryffindor. Persephone Malfoy, Slytherin." After the applause for the eight (Persephone probably judged it as _her_ applause) Dumbledore informed them that all of them, even the four who went out, had to be there the next evening, and excused them. Lily turned swiftly around and hugged Rowena tightly. She was the Gryffindor who didn't make it. If the judges saw it best like that, they could have taken out all of the Gryffindors in the first round, but it had been one loss from each house. Rowena told Lily she was fine and sent her to her awaiting friend and fans.

The Gryffindors celebrated Lily, Tara and Rowena the following hours in the Gryffindor common room.


	3. A Second

**Disclaimer: Everything you know belongs to the genius that is J.K.Rowling. Parts belong to J.R.R.Tolkien.**

Miss Hogwarts

The next part of the competition would take place the following week and Rowena appointed herself as Lily and Tara's helper. She would flit back and forth between them, if she were needed. Her speciality was in dancing, but her dance act had came to short in the competition. Lily and Tara welcomed the help.

For the participants of the competitions the week was filled with practise and the _tiniest bit _of house rivalry. But soon the Saturday had arrived again, and this time the twelve of them met in bathing suits. Lily trooped up in a peachy white two-piece, a pair of high-heeled sandals and a see-through white piece of fabric tied around her waist. Her hair had been removed from her eyes with a pair of sunglasses on the top of her head.  
The eight participants stepped out of the line of the twelve and had to twirl a bit for the audience. After this they all went to their changing rooms to change for their second talent competition. When Lily had dumped the bikini in favour four a forest green dress the girls assisting her placed a crown of flowers on her head and twirled some leaves into her hair. Jennifer added a light touch of some green and brown make-up before ushering Lily out the door. In that dress Lily could blend into every forest. It was green as a forest in spring and little glass pearls looked like the morning dew in fresh grass. A veil had been fastened to her crown, and there gave the image of the finest woven spider web.  
Lily passed Mirabella on the way out on the stage. Mirabella smiled and whispered her good luck. Instead of the light, elven-like light that had shone on the stage the last time, a misty green light glowed. Again Jennifer stepped forward as Lily sat down.  
"They found that they were looking at a most extraordinary face. It belonged to a large Man-like, almost Troll-like, figure, at least fourteen feet high, very sturdy, with a tall head, and hardly any neck. Whether it was clad in stuff like green and grey bark, or whether it was hide, was difficult to say. At any rate the arms, at a short distance from the trunk, were not wrinkled, but covered with a brown smooth skin. The large feet had seven toes each. The lower part of the long face was covered with a sweeping grey beard, bushy, almost twiggy at the roots, thin and mossy at the ends. But at the moment the hobbits noted little but the eyes. Theses deep eyes were now surveying them, slow and solemn, but very penetrating. They were brown, shot with a green light. Often afterwards Pippin tried to describe his first impression of them." Now Jennifer retreated herself to the depths of the curtains and Lily spoke.  
"One felt as if there was an enormous well behind them, filled up with ages of memory and long, slow, steady thinking; but their surface was sparkling with the present; like sun shimmering on outer leaves of a vast tree, or on the ripples of a very deep lake. I don't know, but it felt as if something that grew on the ground – asleep, as you might say, or just feeling itself as something between root-tip and leaf-tip, between deep earth and sky had suddenly waked up, and was considering you with the same slow care that it had given to its own inside affairs for endless years." Lily rose slowly and met every judge with her eyes.  
"This his how Tolkien describes ents in his books. But unfortunately for the ents, they have no entwives left. Entwives are what you could call the female ent. But then again, you might not know what an ent is. They are called tree-shepherds, and were awakened by the elves a long time ago. Here is a song about ents and a bit of their history, song by ent and entwife. I have played in the voice of the ent myself, earlier, and this will be played now as I sing the entwife." Lily smiled gently at them all, noting her mother smiling proudly in one of the couches on the right. In a voice laid a bit deeper than Lily would normally sing, the verse of the ent streamed out in the room.

_When spring unfolds the beechen leaf, and sap is in the bough;  
__When light is on the wild-wood stream, and wind is on the brow;  
__When stride is long, and breath is deep, and keen the mountain air,  
__Come back to me! Come back to me, and say my land is fair!_

In spring light tones the verse of the entwife streamed from Lily's mouth.

"When spring is come to garth and field, and corn is in the blade;  
When blossom like a shining snow is on the orchard laid;  
When shower and Sun upon Earth with fragrance fill the air,  
I'll linger here, and will not come, because my land is fair."  
_When summer lies upon the world, and in a noon of gold_  
_Beneath the roof of sleeping leaves the dream of trees unfold;  
__When woodland halls are green and cool, and wind is in the West,  
__Come back to me! Come back to me, and say my land is best!  
_"When summer warms the hanging fruit and burns the berry brown;  
When straw is gold, and ear is white, and harvest comes to town;  
When honey spills, and apple swells, though wind be in the West,  
I'll linger here beneath the sun, because my land is best!"  
_When winter comes, the winter wild that hill and wood shall slay;  
__When trees shall fall and starless night devour the sunless day;  
__When wind is in the deadly East, then in the bitter rain  
__I'll look for thee, and call to thee; I'll come to thee again!  
_"When winter comes, and singing ends; when darkness falls at last;  
When broken is the barren bough, and light and labour past;  
I'll look for thee, and wait for thee, until we meet again:  
Together we will take the road beneath the bitter rain!"

Then the two musical voices of Lily Evans, one darker then the other, blended together as she sang the last verse, the verse that the ent and his entwife should have been singing together:

"Together we will take the road that leads into the West,  
And far away we will find a land where both our hearts may rest."

As the vibrant tones died away the applause broke loose. Lily bowed gently and swiftly left the stage letting Persephone enter it. She got into her biking again in her changing room and slipped a thin robe over it. Jennifer was the only one of her crew left in the room, and she washed of the green make up and applied some other light. Lily slipped into the high-heeled pair of sandals again and the two of them made it for Lily's sofa corner in the Great Hall. After listening and watching their way through Desiree, Jeannie, Tara and Xyania the judges left the room. This time Lily didn't bother with pulling the boys up, she levitated them up in stead. James planted a kiss on her forhed after a warning from Lily not to ruin her make up. The judges used a whole hour this time, but eventually returned with their results. Without being told so, the twelve of them lined up. At Dumbledores command, the eight of them who made it last time stepped one step forward.  
"Desiree Cannes, Hufflepuff. Lily Evans, Gryffindor. Persephone Malfoy, Slytherin. Marilee Voulige, Ravenclaw." Lily hugged Tara, Jeannie and Mirabella before she let herself be congratulated by her fans.


	4. A Third

**Disclaimer: Everything you know belongs to the genius that is J.K.Rowling. Parts belong to J.R.R.Tolkien.**

Miss Hogwarts

Another week of nervous waiting and practising was over as Lily was placed in her changing room. This time she would do a Galadriel. Lily was dressed in a white dress with red and golden details, and a ring was put upon her finger to represent the elven ring Nenya. Green and a shimmer of cream were put as a finishing touch around her eyes.  
This time, after having showed herself in an ancient Egyptian dress, inspired by Cleopatra, as the four had to wear the clothing of ancient people who had inspired them, Lily was first on stage. She had hurriedly got dresses, got her hair done and make-up done, and bare-footed left for the stage.  
"The chamber was filled with soft light; its walls were green and silver and its roof of gold." Jennifer began, as Lily had seated herself at the stage.  
"Many Elves were seated there. On two chairs beneath the bole of the tree and canopied by a living bough there sat, side by side, Celeborn and Galadriel. They stood up to greet their guests, after the manner of Elves, even those who were accounted mighty kings. Very tall they were, and the Lady no less tall than the Lord; and they were grave and beautiful. They were clad wholly in white; and the hair of the Lady was of deep gold and the hair of Lord Celeborn was of silver long and bright; but no sign of age was upon them, unless it were in the depths of their eyes; for these were keen as lances in the starlight, and yet profound, the wells of deep memory." Jennifer once again stepped into the shadows to watch the rest. "The Lady of the Golden woods, Galadriel, is one of the most powerful female figures in this book. She is not fooled by what the powers of the ring keep. She is a keeper of Vanya, one of the elven rings. This she sang at the farewell of the fellowship:

_I sang of leaves, of leaves of gold, and leaves of gold there grew:  
Of wind I sang, a wind there came, and in the branches blew.  
Beyond the Sun, beyond the Moon, the foam was on the Sea,  
And by the strand of Ilmarin there grew a golden Tree.  
Beneath the stars of Ever-eve in Eldamar it shone,  
In Eldamar beside the walls of Elven Tirion.  
There long the golden leaves have grown upon the branching years.  
While here beyond the Sundering Seas now fall the Elven-tears.  
O Lórien! The Winter comes, the bare and leafless Day;  
The leaves are falling in the stream, the river flows away.  
O Lórien! Too long I have dwelt upon this Hither Shore  
And in a fading crown have twined the golden elanor.  
But if of ships I now should sing, what ships would come to me,  
What ship would bear me ever back across so wide a Sea?"_

The last tones rang and they applauded her. Lily bowed elegant, as she had done before, and glided from the stage. Lily happily jogged into her changing rooms where they all practically tossed themselves around her neck. After that Lily changed into her creation for the Miss Creativity vote. It was a deep red dress, tight in the top and a flowing skirt from her thighs stopping right under her knees. The whole thing was fastened in a necklace around her neck. They had curled her hair quickly with hot curlers and fastened it on her head with several golden pins. Yvonne fastened a pair of medium sized wings matching the red and golden she already wore and a pair of golden shoes was slipped on her feet. Golden details in form of lions were spread over the whole costume-like thing. A lipstick Jennifer and the others referred to as cognac coloured was added to her lips with a flourish of lip-gloss on top. Swiftly a shimmer of misty gold circled her eyes. A knock on the door told them Lily had to go.  
Outside Lily met Marilee in an ice blue dress inspired by pixies, but in a more tasteful stile. Desiree wore a flowing skirt in a deep golden brown and a long sleeved top. But Persephone probably had the most beautiful creation. The dress she wore was made of flowing white and silvery silk. Her silver blond hair laid sleek down her back, but even though she wore the highest heels Lily had ever seen she didn't beat Lily's own height.  
The only flaws you could see with Persephone was her height, and the intense look in her face that made her look like dirt was constantly held under her nose whilst in their presence. The four of them went out to be judged by models, actors and actresses and people who knew about fashion before they ere released. They wouldn't know the winner until next week at the evening before the ball that would be a celebration of Hogwarts one-thousandth year of existence and of the miss Hogwarts; the school queen.

Lily never got comfortable with seeing a huge wizarding photo of herself, Marilee, Desiree and Persephone hanging in the front hall of the school castle, but Persephone seemed to be satisfied with a huge photo showing of her beauty in a place where everyone could see it. James was bragging slightly of his girlfriend, 'til Lily gave him a slap across the head.


	5. Belle of the Ball

**Disclaimer: Everything you know belongs to the genius that is J.K.Rowling.**

Miss Hogwarts

It was Friday, the day when Miss Hogwarts would be chosen. The four of them trooped up some hours before the students would be allowed into the hall. The judges had called for a meeting. Their request was to talk to the four finalists in private to see how they behaved and to study their personality deeper. Lily only wore a pair of low-belly jeans and a tight top with long sleeves, but the judges promised them that they would get enough time to change. The judges split into three groups and brought with them one finalist each to private rooms, afterwards they circulated 'til everyone had met everyone. Then the four of them were released to their rooms next to the Great Hall where family and friend who were a part of their 'crew' met them.

Lily was propped into a creamy white dress, tight to her hips and then flared out nicely, after she had had a quick shower. Her hair was brushed over and over again before half of it was fastened in a bun on the back of her head. Strands of hair escaped the messy knot and trailed themselves down her forehead and cheeks. The bottom of the loose hair was carefully curled and a necklace-like thing with cream coloured pearls was adorned around her head and in the bun. A gentle touch of eye shadow in the colour of Chardonnay and Mocha was brushed across her eyelids and a clear lip-gloss caressed her perfect rosy lips. A gentle spray of a perfume containing fragrances from citrus and patchouli was added to her wrists and neck. Lily met Marilee, Desiree and Persephone outside in the light-filled hall and joined them in their march against the stage. Lily couldn't stop smiling when she heard the thundering applause that met them on the stage. The catcalls from Sirius was easily heard and she even caught a 'Go Lily, our Lioness!' from Remus.

"The judges have made their choice. In this envelope consists a list of the four finalists, the name of Miss Hogwarts placed on the top." Dumbledore addressed the envelope firmly clasped in his right hand. Carefully, so not to brake the envelope, he opened it and drew out a sheet of fine parchment.  
"On 4th: Ravenclaw's Marilee Voulige!" Marilee stepped out of the line and accepted the diploma, the money prize consisting of a thousand Galleons and the hundred house points.  
"On 3rd place: Hufflepuff's Desiree Cannes!" Desiree stepped out of the line and received the diploma, one thousand Galleons and two hundred house points.  
"On 2nd: Slytherin's Persephone Malfoy, which means that Lily Evans of Gryffindor is Miss Hogwarts!" The applause thundered through the room and reached Lily's unbelieving ears. In a daze she stepped forwards into Dumbledores congratulating embrace. In the background Persephone received a diploma, two thousand galleons and three hundred house points. A beautiful tiara glinting of sliver and diamonds was placed on Lily's head.  
As the applause eventually faded Dumbledore informed them that Lily, Miss Hogwarts and queen of next days ball, would receive her prices at the ball along with the announcing of Miss Congeniality and Miss Creativity. Lily spotted the Marauders working their way through the crowd and jogged to the end of the stage. Lily jumped off the stage and tossed herself around Remus' neck. Then she almost hugged Peter senseless before attacking Sirius. When she released Sirius James grabbed her by the waist and twirled around making Lily's hair go insane. She hugged him tightly whilst smiling so much that her cheeks hurt. James lifted her up and let Sirius levitate them up to Lily's crew. James let her down but still kept one arm around her waist. Lily hugged everyone present before falling hard down on a sofa.  
The calls from the students in the hall quickly got her up and she levitated herself down to the crowd. Everyone from Gryffindor gave her almost bone-crushing hugs and she received hugs from all of her friends in Hufflepuff, Slytherin and Ravenclaw as well. When released from the Great Hall they streamed to their respective houses to get some sleep. Well, in three of the houses. In Gryffindor the partying went on with food and drink nicked from the kitchen under the control. Mundungus Fletcher. The party went on with the occasional "My girl's the hottest one ever!" from James, followed by a "Shhh" from Lily before she resorted to kissing him to silence.

_I'm Miss Hogwarts._ That was Lily's first thought when she woke up on the day of the ball. She took a quick peek at the clock only to be shocked with the information of the time, one p.m. She shot up and looked around in the dorm. Jennifer and Iris' beds were empty as was the rest of the beds except from Nina and Dani Wind's beds, but they always over slept after parties. In a hurry Lily removed her night-dress and slipped into a pair of baggy pants she had nicked from the boys dorms, she thought them to be Peters, and slipped a striking yellow T-shirt over her head that read: 'Don't drink water, fish fuck in it' along with a drawing of two fishes in a position that could not be misunderstood. She roughly awakened Dani and Nina and pushed them into a cold shower to wake them up. It actually worked. She then jumped down the stairs to find her friends tossed all over the common room.  
"Hey! That's my pants!" Lily looked at Sirius and then down at the baggy pants she wore.  
"Oh, I thought it was Peters…"  
"And that's supposed to make it right?" Remus asked as she landed next to him in the couch.  
"Did I say that?"  
"No, but…"  
"There you see. I nicked them along with these socks here." Lily said placing her feet on the table.  
"Those are my socks!" James said.  
"But they're so warm and wholly..." Lily said and put on a sad and innocent face. James slumped back in the chair  
"Argh. Where do she learn those faces?"  
"I can keep them?" Lily said whilst her face glowed like a five year olds.  
"Yes."  
"Thanks."

"Come on Lils," Jennifer said and rose.  
"We'll be going then." Lily looked at her wristwatch and nodded.  
"Yup. Who's coming?"  
"Well, us three," Jennifer said wile indicating herself, Lily and Iris,  
"And Yvonne, Rowena, Feline, Aphie, Janet, the twins, Vicky…"  
"I get the point." Lily said, braking her off.  
"We'll be going to my bathroom then?" Jennifer nodded. The girls climbed up the set up stairs to gather together their stuff before heading out of the common room in a gathered crowd. They picked up a couple of girls from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff along with their things before heading towards Lily's Head Girl bathroom. Lily entered first to enlarge the bathroom before letting the other ones in. Lily, Jennifer, Iris, Yvonne and Rowena took a quick food raid down on the kitchen and returned with heaps of snack, both the healthy and the not so healthy type.  
In the meantime the other girls had filled up several pools with different sorts of water, soap and such. They spent a good half-hour of soaking in the tubs before getting out. Then they had a good meal before the real thing began. They filled up some tubs with a skin care mix containing milk proteins, honey extracts and vitamins from fruits and flowers. Then they rubbed their skin clean with an almond cream to remove dead skin and freshen up the skin. They soaked their hair in hair cures before they quickly washed themselves in the showers and rubbed their entire body with lotions. They spent half an hour with facial masks before washing themselves once again. The girls helped each other with braiding each other's hair, putting in curlers or hair straitening lotion and such things. They had a light meal before slipping into their beautiful dresses for the celebration of Hogwarts one-thousandth year of existence.  
Lily's dress was made of two pieces of long creamy white fabric sown together on each shoulder and fastened with a green and silver belt around the waist. The neckline was, against Lily's will and soon-to-be joy of young men, very low, her chest was decorated with a spider-web-like necklace adorned by deep green emeralds of the same colour as Lily's eyes as well as creamy pearls. Attached to each of her shoulders where pieces of a see-trough green fabric that was open on the top of her shoulders. The green fabric flowed down to her wrists where it was fastened with a simple silver band. The split in the dress showed her long legs, and she wore low-heel silver coloured shoes with lacing up her ankles and calves. Iris fastened silver and creamy pearls in her deep copper red hair and placed a beautiful diamond splinted with green on her forehead. Jennifer fixed Lily's make-up. Green eyeliner adorned her beautiful eyes and a touch of cream eye shadow rested on the lids. A gentle red lip-gloss added to her full lips brought a small contrast to her peachy-white and creamy smooth skin.

Iris had clad herself in a wonderful dress in a dark champagne colour. The gown was floor length, and held up by delicate spaghetti straps. The layers became lighter and lighter until the fifth layer of fabric in a light champagne tone. Her skin was lightly tanned and chestnut-mocha coloured lipstick had been added to her lips. A creamy-mocha eye shadow rested on her eyelids and her eyes, green specked blue, were circled in deep green eyeliner. Her hair was fastened in a posh sort of ponytail and the hair curled itself in a half-corkscrew way down her back.

Jennifer was wearing a dark blue dress that complimented her eyes. The dress framed her curved body perfectly. The neckline was neither too low or too high, but the back was definitely low. A knee high split ran up the front of the skirt of the dress showing off her perfect legs. Her hair had been gathered in a lovely bun on her head with strands of blond hair dangling down her cheeks. A misty blue eye shadow and bluish grey eyeliner framed her deep pools of blue. A light pink lip-gloss was added to her lips. The rest of the girls were dressed in wonderful creations as well.

They packed up their stuff as the ball closed in. They would leave their stuff in the bathroom to get it later. Lily placed the tiara on top of her head before they all left the bathroom. Lily was, to her surprise, met by applauding as she led the group of girls out to the hall. The doors to the Great Hall had not opened yet, and there were people waiting there. Lily glided elegantly down the set of stairs and landed securely in James's arms. As she kissed him gently at the lips, the doors opened, and the mass off people parted to let Lily and James through. They entered the Hall, and gasped in surprise. There were bands of gold and red dangling from the ceiling, something that made it clear Gryffindore had won. And casting a glance at the hourglasses they saw that there were clearly more red rubies than any other jewels. There were soft music flooding in the air, and pictures of Lily showed a Lily dancing to the music. There were hundreds of small tables in the room, but at the furthest end, there was a collection of tables.  
In the middle were a table with in red and gold, probably for herself and her guests, on the sides were tables she guessed to be the seventh years' tables. There were two in each colour, and the Slytherins were, wisely, far away from the Gryffindor tables. Lily and James walked in the front and seated themselves on the biggest table, Jennifer and Remus, Iris and Sirius, Peter and his date, Andromeda (Sirius' cousin and a good friend of Lily's) along with her date, and the Headmaster accompanied by McGonnagal seated themselves at that table too. Not long after Tara and Rowena along with their dates sat down there too.  
Lily's 'crew' had spread themselves around in the hall, and was to be seen at the seventh year's tables as well as the other one's. Lily picked up her menu, read through it, and ordered lamb with lemon sauce and fried potatoes, along with soda water to drink. They sat talking and eating for some time, 'til everyone was finished.  
Dumbledore rose, clapped him hands, and the tables moved to clear open dancing space. He entered the stage, followed by the Head of Houses. They started to call up seventh years, skipping Lily, and awarding them with their Hogwarts diploma. The diploma was rolled up in a roll, and bands in different colours were tied around it. For normal students there were two small bands in the house's additional colour and one thick in the house's main colour. Prefects had two small bands in the house colour, instead of one, and had a thick white band in the middle with printed animals (lions, eagles, badgers or snakes) in the house's additional colour (gold, bronze, black or silver), depending on which house you're in. The Head Boy and Head Girl had a Head Girl and Head Boy prints on their prefect's band between the animal prints. The members on the winning house team (Gryffindore, of course) would have an additional two bands in white, lined with the house colours, with printed bludgers for the beaters, quaffles for the chasers, snitches for the seeker and hoops for the keeper. The Miss Hogwarts winner would have a white band hemmed with the house's additional colour (golden, silver, bronze or black) and Miss Hogwarts sowed down the middle for the middle band instead of the major colour. In case of a prefect or Head Girl Band would there be an additional band on each side in between the house colours and the Head Boy/Head Girl or prefects band in white and hemmed with the house's additional colour (golden, silver, bronze or black) and Miss Hogwarts sowed down the middle.

When they had called up everyone and handed him or her their diplomas, they called up Lily. She kissed James quickly on the cheek before entering the stage. McGonnagal hugged her before letting her to Dumbledore. He handed her the diploma and shook her hand. Lily noted her diploma had two gold bands, two red bands, two white bands with red and golden quaffles, two white bands hemmed with gold and a Miss Hogwarts print and one thick golden band with a Head Girl print and a lion pattern in gold. Lily tossed her diploma at James, and turned herself at Dumbledore again.  
"You have already received your Miss Hogwarts tiara, and we will now hand you the rest of your prizes. First a one-of-a-kind Hogwarts 1000 broom!" A broom came soaring out from a back room and hovered near Lily's hips.  
"Do you mind?" she asked Dumbledore and gestured at the broom. He shook his head, and she mounted the broom, side-saddle. She flew the broom over the crowd a couple of times before landing safely at the stage again. She patted the broom fondly, and told it to fly down to the very eager Marauders at the foot of the stage. Now she was handed a very heavy bag containing ten thousand galleons, generously given by parents and sponsors. The four hundred house-points were already added, and was a part of the sky-high sum of points (near 1000, actually). Now a smiling lady with ebony coloured hair entered from the back room, levitating several boxes behind her. Dumbledore said she was Jenny from 'Jenny's Jewellery Jungle', and she was bringing jewellery as a prize. After that Madam Malkins from 'Madame Malkins's Robes For All Occasions' brought her so many robes and other things, that Lily thought she wouldn't need to shop for a century. There also came clothes from 'Melphina's boutique', and there came make-up from 'Miss Morris' Magnificent Muggle Make-up and Matchless Magical Make-up' and Aphrodite from 'Aphrodite's Accessory For All Occasions' brought the rest of what Lily would need the next century.

Lily was a shining star on the stage, but on the dance-floor, in the arms of James Potter, she was as radiant as the sun. Adored and beloved she touched the hearts of everyone she met.  
She married James, the love of her life, not long after graduating, and soon a child, little Harry Potter, completed her perfect picture.  
But life wasn't as easy as she had hoped it would be. Lord Voldemort and his followers were at their heel wherever they ran, and in the end they went into hiding, using an ancient charm.  
But a traitor in their midst, Peter Pettigrew, handed them to the Dark Lord. He killed James, and he killed Lily, but when he turned his wand to little Harry something went wrong, and the wizarding world was rid of the plague that had haunted them for eleven years.  
And when witches and wizards all over the country praised the young boy, the memories of his parents were still with those who knew them.

And the likes of Lily and James Potter will never be forgotten.

**FIN**


End file.
